Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest/Deleted scenes
A gallery of images from the deleted/extended scenes from Dead Man's Chest. Official These images are from the deleted/extended scenes that appear on the DVD pack. Steady As She Goes Image:DMCSpiralspinning.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes1.jpg| Image:DMCJackWhyistherumalwaysgone.jpg|"Why is the rum always gone?" Image:SteadyAsSheGoes2.jpg| Image:Captain's cabin.jpg|"Oh. That's why." Image:SteadyAsSheGoes3.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes4.jpg|"Do we have a heading, Captain?" Image:SteadyAsSheGoes5.jpg|"Steady as she goes!" Image:SteadyAsSheGoes6.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes7.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes8.jpg|"As you were, gents." Image:SteadyAsSheGoes9.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes10.jpg|"What?" Image:SteadyAsSheGoes11.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes12.jpg|"I thought so." Image:SteadyAsSheGoes13.jpg|"Ladies." Image:SteadyAsSheGoes14.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes15.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes16.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes17.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes18.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes19.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes20.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes21.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes22.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes23.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes24.jpg| East of India Image:Filling the map.png| Image:EastofIndia1.jpg| Image:Beckett_in_office_with_mercer_and_captains.jpg| Image:EastofIndia3.jpg|"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered." Image:EastofIndia4.jpg|"Those won't be necessary." Image:EastofIndia5.jpg| Image:EastofIndia6.jpg| Image:EastofIndia7.jpg| Image:EastofIndia8.jpg|"You intend to release Elizabeth as well?" Image:EastofIndia9.jpg|"That's entirely up to you." Image:EastofIndia10.jpg| Image:EastofIndia11.jpg|"Really? Then I'll pop out and tell the guards to let her go." Image:EastofIndia12.jpg|"Clarifying...that's entirely dependent on you." Image:EastofIndia13.jpg|"The East India Trading Company has need of your services." Image:EastofIndia14.jpg|"What is the East India Trading Company doing in the Caribbean?" Image:EastofIndia15.jpg|"Well, we are east of India..." Image:EastofIndia16.jpg|"...just the long way around." Image:EastofIndia17.jpg|"After all, when goods don't cross borders..." Image:EastofIndia18.jpg|"...then armies will." Lizzy Gets Her Gun Image:LizzyGetsHerGun1.jpg|"Even if Will succeeds, do not ask to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not." Image:LizzyGetsHerGun2.jpg|"Here. Take this." Image:LizzyGetsHerGun3.jpg| Image:LizzyGetsHerGun4.jpg|"But what about you?" Image:LizzyGetsHerGun5.jpg|"There are still men loyal to me here, and Beckett is wary of my ties to the Crown. Perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for Will if he returns." Image:LizzyGetsHerGun6.jpg|"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging." Image:LizzyGetsHerGun7.jpg|"Well, then, there is nothing left for you here." Image:LizzyGetsHerGun8.jpg| What of You and Jack? Image:YouandJack1.jpg|"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." Image:YouandJack2.jpg| Image:YouandJack3.jpg|"So I did." Image:YouandJack4.jpg|"A marriage interrupted..." Image:YouandJack5.jpg| Image:YouandJack6.jpg| Image:YouandJack7.jpg|"..or fate intervenes?" Image:YouandJack8.jpg|"You're making great efforts..." Image:YouandJack9.jpg|"...to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." Image:YouandJack10.jpg|"These aren't going to Jack." Image:YouandJack11.jpg|"Oh, really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, then. But what of you and Jack?" Image:YouandJack12.jpg|"And what of me? I'll still want that compass. Consider that into your calculations." Image:BeckettLiz.png| Image:YouandJack13.jpg| Image:YouandJack14.jpg| Image:YouandJack15.jpg| Image:YouandJack16.jpg| Image:YouandJack17.jpg| Image:YouandJack18.jpg| Image:YouandJack19.jpg| Never Mind Image:Nevermind1.jpg| Image:Nevermind2.jpg| Image:Nevermind3.jpg| Image:Nevermind4.jpg| Image:Nevermind5.jpg| Image:Nevermind6.jpg|"...Thank you." Image:Nevermind7.jpg| Image:Nevermind8.jpg| Image:Nevermind9.jpg| Image:Nevermind10.jpg| Image:Nevermind11.jpg| Image:Nevermind12.jpg| Image:Nevermind13.jpg|"I notice that you've got loads of women everywhere, but very few children." Image:Nevermind14.jpg| Image:Nevermind15.jpg|"Why is that?" Image:Nevermind16.jpg|"Are the little ones a bit more tasty, then?" Image:Nevermind17.jpg| Image:Nevermind18.jpg| Image:Nevermind12.jpg| Image:Nevermind19.jpg| Image:Nevermind20.jpg|"Gibbs! We got a plan!" Image:Nevermind21.jpg|"What is it?!" Image:Nevermind22.jpg| Image:Nevermind23.jpg|"Never mind!" Image:Nevermind24.jpg|"Oh, Will, you should never have come here." Image:Nevermind25.jpg| Image:Nevermind26.jpg|"Why would he do this to us..." Six Became Five Image:SixBecameFive1.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive2.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive3.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive4.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive5.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive6.jpg|"This way, lads!" Image:SixBecameFive7.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive8.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive9.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive10.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive11.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive12.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive13.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive14.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive15.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive16.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive17.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive18.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive19.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive20.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive21.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive22.jpg| Image:SixBecameFive23.jpg| Cutlery Image:Cutlery1.jpg| Image:Cutlery2.jpg| Image:Cutlery3.jpg| Image:Cutlery4.jpg| Image:Cutlery5.jpg| Image:Cutlery6.jpg| Image:Cutlery7.jpg| Image:Cutlery8.jpg| Image:Cutlery9.jpg| Image:Cutlery10.jpg| Image:Cutlery11.jpg| Image:Cutlery12.jpg| Image:Cutlery13.jpg| Image:Cutlery14.jpg| Image:Cutlery15.jpg| Image:Cutlery16.jpg| Image:Cutlery17.jpg| Image:Cutlery18.jpg| Image:Cutlery19.jpg| Image:Cutlery20.jpg| Image:Cutlery21.jpg| Image:Cutlery22.jpg| Image:Cutlery23.jpg| Image:Cutlery24.jpg| Image:Cutlery25.jpg| Image:Cutlery26.jpg| Image:Cutlery27.jpg| Image:Cutlery28.jpg| Image:Cutlery29.jpg| Where's My Profit? Image:WheresMyProfit1.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit2.jpg|"Jack." Image:WheresMyProfit3.jpg|"Elizabeth is in danger." Image:WheresMyProfit4.jpg|"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her..." Image:WheresMyProfit5.jpg|"...maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Image:WheresMyProfit6.jpg|"She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!" Image:WheresMyProfit7.jpg|"There comes a time when one must take responsibilities for one's mistakes." Image:WheresMyProfit8.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit9.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit10.jpg|"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Image:WheresMyProfit11.jpg|"So...you get the compass..." Image:WheresMyProfit12.jpg|"...you rescue your bonny lass yet again..." Image:WheresMyProfit13.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit14.jpg|"Where's my profit?" Image:WheresMyProfit15.jpg|"I will deliver to you the Letters of Marque. You will be granted a full pardon, commissioned as a privateer in service to England." Image:WheresMyProfit16.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit17.jpg|"Accepting those things is what you want me to do for you. Agreed. But what will you do for me?" Image:WheresMyProfit18.jpg|"...Anything." Image:WheresMyProfit19.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit20.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit21.jpg|"Mr. Gibbs!" Image:WheresMyProfit22.jpg|"We have a need to travel upriver." Tortuuuuga Image:Tortuga1.jpg| Image:Tortuga2.jpg| Image:Tortuga3.jpg|"Tell me you do see that!" Image:Tortuga4.jpg|"Aye, I do see that." Image:Tortuga5.jpg| Image:Tortuga6.jpg| Image:Tortuga7.jpg| Image:DMCWeddingdressEdinburgh.jpg|"She wants you to do something." Image:Tortuga8.jpg|"She's trying to give a sign." Image:Tortuga9.jpg| Image:Tortuga10.jpg|"Tor...tu...ga!" Image:Tortuga11.jpg|"Did you hear that?!" Image:Tortuga12.jpg|"Bermuda?" Image:Tortuga13.jpg|"Tobago?" Image:Tortuga14.jpg|"Tortilla?" Image:Tortuga15.jpg|"...Sorry, I'm hungry." Image:Tortuga16.jpg| If You Believe Such Things Image:Black Pearl 2.png| Image:Pantano River DMC.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings1.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings2.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings3.jpg| Image:LeJon Jack.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings4.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings5.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings6.jpg|"What is it that has Jack spooked?" Image:BelieveSuchThings7.jpg|"Jack has run afoul of none other than Davy Jones himself. Thinks he's only safe on dry land." Image:BelieveSuchThings8.jpg|"If he goes out to open water, he'll be taken." Image:BelieveSuchThings9.jpg|"Taken." Image:BelieveSuchThings10.jpg|"Aye." Image:BelieveSuchThings11.jpg|"...Taken." Image:BelieveSuchThings12.jpg|"Aye." Image:BelieveSuchThings13.jpg|"By Davy Jones." Image:BelieveSuchThings14.jpg|"Well, I'll tell ye. If you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearful creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off..." Image:MotleyP2.jpg|"...and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness." Image:BelieveSuchThings16.jpg|"...The Kraken." Image:BelieveSuchThings17.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings18.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings19.jpg|"They say the stench of its breath is like..." Image:BelieveSuchThings20.jpg|"Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Image:BelieveSuchThings21.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings22.jpg|"...If you believe such things." Image:BelieveSuchThings23.jpg|"Never thought Jack the type to be afraid of dying." Image:BelieveSuchThings24.jpg|"Aye, but with Jones, it ain't about the dying. It's about the punishment." Image:believeSuchThings25.jpg|"Think about the worst fate you can conjure for yourself, stretching on and on forever. Well, that's what awaits you in Davy Jones' Locker." Image:BelieveSuchThings26.jpg|"And the key can save him from that?" Image:BelieveSuchThings27.jpg|"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit...her." Image:BelieveSuchThings28.jpg|"Her?" Image:BelieveSuchThings29.jpg|"Aye!" Image:BelieveSuchThings30.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings31.jpg| Image:BelieveSuchThings32.jpg|"...Aye." Begin to Forget Image:BegintoForget1.jpg| Image:BegintoForget2.jpg|"You had it easy, boy!" Image:BegintoForget3.jpg|"Will." Image:BegintoForget4.jpg|"I don't need your help!" Image:BegintoForget5.jpg|"The bo'sun prides himself in cleaving flesh from bone...with every swing." Image:BegintoForget6.jpg|"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?" Image:BegintoForget7.jpg|"...Yes." Image:BegintoForget8.jpg|"Then I guess I am my father's son." Image:BegintoForget9.jpg|"For nearly a year now, I've been telling myself I killed you—to save you." Image:BegintoForget10.jpg|"You killed me?" Image:BegintoForget11.jpg|"I lifted the curse you were under, knowing it would mean your death. But at least you would no longer suffer the fate handed to you by Barbossa." Image:BegintoForget12.jpg|"Who...who's Barbossa?" Image:BegintoForget13.jpg|"Barbossa. The man who condemned you to a life at the bottom of the ocean." Image:BegintoForget14.jpg|"Those who've done things to you, you tend to forget." Image:BegintoForget15.jpg|"But it's the things you've done to others...those are the things that hang on." Image:BegintoForget16.jpg| Image:BegintoForget17.jpg|"It's the gift and the lie given by Jones. You make the deal, join the crew; you think you're cheating the powers." Image:BegintoForget18.jpg|"But it's not reprivation you've found." Image:BegintoForget19.jpg|"It's oblivion." Image:BegintoForget20.jpg| Image:BegintoForget19.jpg|"You begin to forget." Image:BegintoForget21.jpg|"Losing who you were, bit by bit..." Image:BegintoForget22.jpg|"...until you end up—end up like poor Wyvern here." Manual Labor Image:Pearl under Jack Sparrow.png| Image:ManualLabor1.jpg| Image:ManualLabor2.jpg| Image:ManualLabor3.jpg| Image:ManualLabor4.jpg|"A bit of manual labor is good for you, former commodore. Builds character." Image:ManualLabor3.jpg| Image:ManualLabor5.jpg| Image:ManualLabor6.jpg| Image:ManualLabor7.jpg| Image:ManualLabor8.jpg| Image:ManualLabor9.jpg| Image:ManualLabor10.jpg| Image:ManualLabor11.jpg| Image:ManualLabor12.jpg|"How dare you!" Image:ManualLabor13.jpg|"These Letters of Marque are meant to go to me, are they not?" Image:ManualLabor14.jpg|"...Beckett." Image:ManualLabor15.jpg|"Beckett?" Image:ManualLabor16.jpg|"Yes, they're signed." Image:ManualLabor17.jpg|"Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Image:ManualLabor18.jpg|"Bleh!" Married to the Ship Image:Jones accept the offer.png|"I accept, mate." Image:MarriedtotheShip1.jpg| Image:Willanddice.jpg|"I wager everything I own." Image:JonesandCrew.JPG| Image:DJdearesttoamansheart.jpg|"I only bet on what's dearest to a man's heart." Image:MarriedtotheShip2.jpg|"Else there is no way to tell if he's bluffing." Image:Dicestuckontentacle.jpg|"What a man is willing to risk or not to risk, that's a measure of his soul." Image:Willwager100years.jpg|"I wager a hundred years of service." Image:MarriedtotheShip3.jpg|"No!" Image:MarriedtotheShip4.jpg|"Against your freedom?" Image:MarriedtotheShip5.jpg|"Against my father's freedom." Image:MarriedtotheShip6.jpg| Image:DJgrinatbootstrap.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip7.jpg| Image:DJandpipe.jpg|"Agreed." Image:MarriedtotheShip8.jpg| Image:WillandDJcupsontable.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip9.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip10.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip11.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip12.jpg|"Two threes." Image:DJyoureadesperateman.jpg|"You're a desperate man. What is the cause?" Image:DJandpipe2.jpg|"It can only be a woman." Image:MarriedtotheShip13.jpg| Image:DJthreethrees.jpg|"Three threes." Image:Willifyouchoosetherightwoman.jpg|"A woman need not cause you to be desperate...if you choose the right woman. Four threes." Image:DJhopestogetmarried.jpg|"I remember now. You're the one that hopes to get married." Image:MarriedtotheShip14.jpg|"But your fate is to be married to this ship." Image:Willifyouchoosetherightwoman.jpg|"I choose my own fate." Image:MarriedtotheShip15.jpg|"Then it wouldn't be Fate, would it?" Image:MarriedtotheShip16.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip17.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip18.jpg|"Five threes." Image:MarriedtotheShip19.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip20.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip21.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip22.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip23.jpg|"Five sixes." Image:DJliar.jpg|"Liar!" Image:MarriedtotheShip24.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip25.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip26.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip27.jpg| Image:DJwelldone.jpg|"Well done, Master Turner." Image:MarriedtotheShip28.jpg| Image:Bootstrapimfreejones.jpg|"I'm free, Jones." Image:MarriedtotheShip29.jpg| Image:Willanothergame.jpg|"Another game!" Image:MarriedtotheShip30.jpg| Image:BootstraplookatWill.jpg| Image:DJback.jpg|"You can't best the devil twice, son." Image:Willwhyareyouwalkingaway.jpg|"Then why are you walking away?" Image:DJandBootstrap.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip31.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip32.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip33.jpg|"...The stakes?" Image:MarriedtotheShip34.jpg|"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Image:MarriedtotheShip35.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip36.jpg|"...Against?" Image:MarriedtotheShip37.jpg|"What was it you said about that which is dearest to a man's heart?" Image:MarriedtotheShip38.jpg|"I want this." Image:MarriedtotheShip39.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip40.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip41.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip42.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip43.jpg|"How do you know of the key?" Image:MarriedtotheShip34.jpg|"That's not part of the game, is it?" Image:MarriedtotheShip44.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip45.jpg|"You can still walk away." Image:MarriedtotheShip46.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip47.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip48.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip49.jpg| Image:Jones dicekey.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip50.jpg| Image:Will Turner and Davy Jones Liars Dice.PNG| Image:MarriedtotheShip51.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip52.jpg|"What's this?!" Image:MarriedtotheShip53.jpg|"I'm in. Matching his wager." Image:MarriedtotheShip54.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip55.jpg|"No." Image:MarriedtotheShip56.jpg|"An eternity of service to you." Image:DJBBWTliarsdice.jpg|"I bid three twos." Image:MarriedtotheShip57.jpg|"Don't do this." Image:MarriedtotheShip58.jpg|"The die is cast." Every Man For Himself Image:Kraken_attacks_12.png| Image:EveryManForHimself1.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself2.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself3.jpg| Image:Kraken attacks 13.png| Image:EveryManForHimself4.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself5.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself6.jpg|"Haul! Haul!" Image:EveryManForHimself7.jpg|"Hey!" Image:EveryManForHimself8.jpg|"Over here! Hey!" Image:EveryManForHimself9.jpg|"Sorry, mate! It's every man for himself!" Image:EveryManForHimself10.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself11.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself12.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself13.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself14.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself15.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself16.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself17.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself18.jpg| Image:Kraken attacks 14.png| Salvation Image:Salvation1.jpg|"I've always heard it said Kray-ken." Image:Salvation2.jpg|"What, with a long 'a'?" Image:Salvation3.jpg|"Uh-huh." Image:Salvation4.jpg|"Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian..." Image:Salvation5.jpg|"...and Krack-en's closer to that." Image:Salvation6.jpg|"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken." Image:Salvation7.jpg|"It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I wants!" Image:Salvation8.jpg|"Guard the boat, mind the tide." Image:Salvation9.jpg|"Don't touch my dirt." Image:Salvation10.jpg| Image:Salvation11.jpg|"And you was wrong about to-may-to, if I recall." Image:Salvation12.jpg|"I like to-mah-toes." Image:Isla Cruces -2.JPG| Image:Salvation13.jpg| Image:Salvation14.jpg| Image:Salvation15.jpg| Image:Salvation16.jpg| Image:Salvation17.jpg|"I didn't expect anybody to be here." Image:Salvation18.jpg| Image:Salvation19.jpg|"...There's not." Image:Salvation20.jpg|"You know this place?" Image:Salvation21.jpg|"Stories. Isla Cruces. The Church came to the island and brought salvation...and disease...and death." Image:Salvation22.jpg|"They say that the priest had to bury everybody, one by one." Image:Salvation23.jpg|"He went mad and hung himself." Image:Salvation24.jpg|"Better mad with the rest of the world than sane alone." Image:Salvation25.jpg| Image:Salvation26.jpg| Image:Salvation27.jpg|"No fraternizing with the help, love." Image:Salvation28.jpg| Image:Salvation29.jpg| Image:Salvation30.jpg|"Oh, after you, sir." Image:Salvation31.jpg| Image:Salvation32.jpg| Image:Salvation33.jpg| Image:Salvation34.jpg| For Whom the Bell Tolls Image:JackvsNorrington.jpg| Image:JackvsNorrington2.jpg| Image:JackvsNorrington3.jpg| Image:HangingPriest.jpg| Pot Kettle Black Image:PotKettleBlack1.jpg|"The dark side of ambition." Image:PotKettleBlack2.jpg|"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Image:PotKettleBlack3.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack4.jpg| Image:WillRunP2.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack5.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack6.jpg|"Stop it!" Image:PotKettleBlack7.jpg| Image:IslaCrucestriofight.jpg|"We cannot let him get the chest, trust me on this." Image:Confusednorrington.jpg| Image:Confusedwill.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack8.jpg|"You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him, trust me." Image:IslaCrucestriofight2.jpg| Image:Norringtonwantslizforhimself.jpg|"He just wants Elizabeth for himself." Image:Potkettleblack.jpg|"Pot. Kettle. Black." Image:IslaCrucestriofight3.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack9.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack10.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack11.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack12.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack13.jpg|"Will!" Image:PotKettleBlack14.jpg|"Guard the chest!" Image:PotKettleBlack15.jpg|"...No!" Three Swords - One Key Image:ThreeSwordsOneKey1.jpg| Image:DMCWilltakesKeyfromJack.jpg| Image:SwordsCrossedP2.jpg| Image:JackWhackP2.jpg| Image:ThreeSwordsOneKey2.jpg| Image:DMCFightfortheKeybeginning.jpg| Image:ThreeSwordsOneKey3.jpg| Image:ThreeSwordsOneKey4.jpg| Image:ThreeSwordsOneKey5.jpg| Image:DMCWillslashesatJackforgrabbingkey.jpg| Image:DMCNorringtonbeforekickingdirtatWill.jpg| Image:Vous m'excuserai mr Turner.jpg|"By your leave, Mr. Turner." The Map is Finished Image:MapIsFinished1.jpg| Image:MapIsFinished2.jpg|"If you intend to claim these..." Image:MapIsFinished3.jpg|"...then you must have something to trade. Do you have the compass?" Image:MapIsFinished4.jpg|"Better." Image:Mercer whole.jpg| Image:MapIsFinished5.jpg| Image:MapisFinished6.jpg|"The heart of Davy Jones." Image:Beckett_and_Heart_of_Davy_Jones_DMC.jpg| Image:Beckettopeningbag.jpg| Image:MapIsFinished7.jpg|"It's remarkable." Image:Beckettremarkable.jpg|"I take it I've won commission as a privateer?" Image:MapIsFinished8.jpg|"Oh, I think..." Image:MapIsFinished9.jpg|"...Better." Image:MapIsFinished10.jpg| Image:Norringtonandsword.jpg|"Reinstatement to your former rank and status, all rights and privileges attendant." Image:MapIsFinished11.jpg|"And I think a promotion is due as well." Image:Norringtonandsword2.jpg|"Do you agree...Admiral Norrington?" Image:Norringtonandswordcloseup.jpg| Image:Norringtonswordtotheheart.jpg| Image:Norringtonswordtotheheart2.jpg|"Give the order, sir." Image:MapIsFinished12.jpg|"No, no, no, no." Image:MapIsFinished13.jpg|"That would be terribly imprudent." Image:MapIsFinished14.jpg|"Where's the profit in killing Jones when instead we can add another ship to your fleet?" Image:FDinPortRoyal.jpg|"The Flying Dutchman." Image:NorringtonandMercer.jpg| Image:NorringtonBeckettMercer.jpg|"Whoever controls the heart of Davy Jones...controls the sea." Image:MapIsFinished15.jpg| Image:DavyJonessaluteBeckett.jpg| Image:Themapisfinished.jpg|"The map is finished, sir." Image:BeckettandCartographer.jpg| Image:Beckett World Map.jpg|"...Just the way I imagined it." Unofficial These are scenes that never made it neither in the film or its Blu-ray and DVD. They appear in moments from the Dead Man's Chest trailers and featurettes or from any Dead Man's Chest-related material. The following scenes are listed according to where the scenes would appear in the final cut of Dead Man's Chest, with the titles having originated from the scene selection from the Dead Man's Chest Blu-ray and DVD. The Flying Dutchman Image:DMCPintelyellingCaptainJackSparrow.jpg|"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Tortuga Image:DMCTrailer6.jpg| 'Hide the Rum' Image:DMCJackWelcomeaboard.jpg|"Welcome aboard!" 'Very Much Alike' Image:DMCTrailer1.jpg| Image:DMCNorrJackLizSearchFortheChest.jpg| Fight For the Key Image:DMCTrailer7.jpg| Image:DMCTrailer5.jpg| Image:DMCTrailer2.jpg|"I was nothing more than an almost innocent bystander." Category:Galleries